¿Y Jade?
by Toylad
Summary: Sonya presencia una pelea entre Tanya y Jade, pero al finalizar esta, ambas desaparecen misteriosamente, así que Sonya, Kitana y Liu Kang deberán resolver el misterio y salvar a Jade, pero para esto necesitarán pasar retos y unirse hasta con sus enemigos. ¿Lograrán cumplir con su misión?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traje una historia de MK que hace muuuucho había pensado y la estaba escribiendo pero la dejé y ahora vuelvo a escribirla pero con algunos cambios. Luego, aclaro que es la primera vez que publico un fic de humor y aunque siempre soy muy payasa xD nunca se me ocurre como hacer así las historias pero intentaré que quede lo más graciosa posible. Otra cosa es que no sé pero nunca he visto los personajes de MK como para comedia pero que importa xD quiero usarlos como comedia y ya xD y bueno, antes de que siga diciendo mis idioteces aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Recorría a gran velocidad el lugar, ya que su entrenamiento y condición física se lo permitía perfectamente. ¿Por qué corría? Pues porque hacía unos minutos había presenciado un combate con un final bastante inesperado; el cual debía ser informado a la princesa de Edenia y al campeón de Mortal Kombat, y debido a que su comunicador no funcionaba en ese momento, era preciso informarles en persona.

Descansó unos segundos y se acercó a unos árboles, para entonces encontrarse con las personas que buscaba en una situación un tanto incómoda, ya que en ese instante él se encontraba encima de ella y aunque no estaban haciendo nada malo, fue para la rubia bastante extraño e incómodo.

-¡AHHH! –gritó esta a todo pulmón por la sorpresa.

La parejita, reaccionó rápidamente y ambos se levantaron para gritar al mismo tiempo:

-¡Sonya, no es lo que tú crees!

-Entonces, ¿¡Qué fue eso!? –preguntó ella.

-Kitana y yo estábamos entrenando, pero ella se tropezó y luego yo me tropecé y le caí encima –explicó Liu Kang.

-Es verdad –dijo la hija de la Reina Sindel.

-¿Ok…? –dijo la agente de las fuerzas especiales aún no muy convencida.

-Y… ¿Nos buscabas por algo? –preguntó la edeniana.

-Me temo que sí –respondió la rubia. Kitana y Liu Kang no comprendieron- es solo que cuando estaba en el bosque llegué a observar a Jade y a Tanya luchar ferozmente y me temo que su amiga perdió el combate y… -Sonya desvió la mirada.

-¿Y…? –preguntaron "los tortolitos".

-De repente desaparecieron y yo… no sé qué les ocurrió –respondió cerrando sus preciosos ojos celestes.

Liu Kang y Kitana se volvieron a ver realmente sorprendidos, simplemente no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, pero una cosa comprendían perfectamente; tenían una investigación y una importante misión por cumplir.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de recibir la noticia de la extraña desaparición de Jade; Kitana y Liu Kang fueron al lugar que según Sonya fue el último en el cual la morena fue vista.

-¡Kitana! –gritó el campeón de Mortal Kombat- ¡Mira esto!

La edeniana se acercó al primo de Kung Lao, para entonces observar un extraño polvo blanco en el sueño. Se acercó más para contemplar bien el polvo, pero un grito a sus espaldas la distrajo.

-¡HOOLA, HERMANA! –gritó Mileena.

Sonya, Liu Kang y Kitana se sobresaltaron y aún más al voltearse y ver que la tarkata no traía puesta su máscara.

-¡AHHHH! –chilló Liu Kang como una niña pequeña viendo a un fantasma. Las tres chicas lo volvieron a ver muy confundidas- ¿Qué? ¡No estoy acostumbrado a verla sin su máscara! –Las tres se golpearon su cara con la palma de su mano.

-¿Y qué quieres, Mileena? –preguntó la princesa de Edenia.

-Te estaba buscando para decirte que en el castillo se acabó la sal –dijo la chica de ojos de reptil inocentemente.

La hija del difunto rey Jarrod suspiró; desde que le ofreció a su "hermana" quedarse en el castillo con ella, todo se había complicado. Después de todo, Mileena era una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, cosa que a la princesa le incomodaba.

* * *

_Flashback (Una semana después de que Mileena se quedara en el castillo)_

_-¡HERMANA! –gritaba la tarkata a todo pulmón- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS HERMANA?_

_-Aquí estoy –respondió Kitana mientras salía del comedor con Jade- ¿Qué necesitas…?_

_-Milly -dijo la "hija" de Shao Kahn dulcemente. La princesa suspiró con resignación y su mejor amiga tan solo rodó los ojos._

_-¿Qué necesitas, Milly? –volvió a preguntar la chica de traje azul._

_-No quiero que te enojes –dijo Mileena- pero es que estaba tomando jugo de uva cerca de tu traje favorito y sin querer lo derramé y manché tu traje –explicó inocentemente_

_La princesa edeniana se quedó en estado de shock; no sabía si matar a su hermana, si llorar, gritar o decir que no importaba eso porque era solo un simple traje de más de 70000 años el cual fue creado por su tatarabuela, la ex Reina Delizah, y poseído por todas las generaciones a partir de entonces, además de que ella tardó una semana completa arreglando el traje y haciéndolo más a su propio estilo._

_Jade, a pesar de que su mejor amiga estaba en estado de shock, no hizo más que taparse la boca para evitar explotar de la risa descontroladamente._

_-Hermana, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la tarkata._

_-Ella está bien –respondió la morena de ojos verdes- y no te preocupes, a ella no le molesta lo de su traje preferido –dijo entre risas._

_-¡Perfecto! Porque tu traje estaba junto al de ella –dijo Mileena. Jade se puso pálida-, ese que tú dices que lo hizo tu madre con piedras preciosas y la más fina tela de toda Edenia y Earthrealm. ¡Ah! Y sus armas también… –se puso aún más pálida- Y sus fotografías viejas, libros, vestidos, ¡Incluso tu diario! –Ahora además de pálida estaba sonrojada- Y me parece que es muy lindo que tú y Kung Lao estén saliendo, hacen bonita pareja. Pero volviendo a lo del jugo y todo eso, ¡Vieras que estaba sentada en el trono! –Jade se puso pálida a límites inhumanos- Bueno, me voy, ¡Chao! _

_Unos segundos después de que la extraña creación de Shang Tsung se fuera, la morena volvió a ver a su mejor amiga y cruzándose de brazos y completamente pálida y ruborizada le dijo "Te odio" y acto seguido, se fue pateando todo lo que veía hasta llegar a la sala del trono por sus ahora completamente empapadas cosas._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-Hubiese preferido un hermano –murmuró Kitana.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mileena inocentemente.

-Nada –respondió la princesa.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, Tanya fue la que se robó la sal –dijo la tarkata con una sonrisa-, y se la robó hace como una hora.

-Eso significa que este polvo es sal –dijo Sonya Blade.

-Disculpa, pero no es cualquier sal –dijo la edeniana- es sal de Edenia importada desde las zonas más profundas de, bosque, y además, posee los ingredientes del maravilloso mar que rodea la isla.

La rubia, la tarkata y el primo de Kung Lao se quedaron completamente perplejos ante el comentario de la princesa.

-¿Qué? –Dijo esta- ¡Lo leí de esta etiqueta que encontré en el suelo!

-Ahh –dijeron los demás.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a ese lugar, quién sabe… -dijo Liu Kang- Tal vez tengan algo de… información… -Sonya sonrió.

-Así me gusta, Liu –dijo la rubia.

-Vayan ustedes –dijo Mileena- yo me quiero quedar en el castillo –dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Ok, entonces vengan por aquí para llegar a "las zonas más profundas del bosque" –dijo la hija de Sindel.

Los tres se encaminaron a lo más oscuro del bosque, y luego de un buen rato de caminar; llegaron a una vieja y descuidada fábrica.

En un principio, la princesa se extrañó que la sal de su castillo procediera de tal lugar, pero luego recordó la calidad de la sal y pensó en el famoso dicho de "las apariencias engañan" y seguro esa fábrica era un muy claro ejemplo.

Kitana, Sonya y Liu Kang entraron al lugar, pero entonces, una sombra apareció frente a ellos y sonrió de forma burlona al contemplar a loas tres personas que la observaban completamente perplejos, así que lentamente comenzó a adquirir una forma humana.

-¡Liu Kang! –Exclamó- ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Shang Tsung... -dijo el campeón de Mortal Kombat entre dientes- Tanto tiempo...


End file.
